His Choice
by everyonedies96
Summary: "He made his choice, you just have to hope that he made the right one." He gave a weak smile and made his choice. Jean-centric. Sorry I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Everyone has a choice, you just have to hope that you made the right one." He put on a weak smile, and made his choice. Jean-centric.

He looked at the sene before him. Ruins where buildings once stood tall. Titans everywhere, but the ones who broke the wall are nowhere to be seen. Blood surrounding the corpses who were once his comrades. The small amount of people behind him, waiting for orders. Not from the commander, but from him. For they have lost sight of their commanding officers in the chaos. They need him to lead them to safety, and to a place where they can restock their equipment. That is the task that was given to him.

"Jean, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to have to charge straight to the supply building." It was the best thing he could think of without risking so many lives. If only he knew.

"Let's go!" With that said he was off. The small group behind him. Loud footsteps were heard heading for the group. He looked over to where the footsteps were coming from. It ignored all other people that it passed, it headed straight for the group. A Deviant Type.

"I'll take care of it!" He shouted to the group, taking off towards the titan. He made his choice, and all that his comrades can do is hope that he made the right one. So that's what they did, hope that their comrade will come back to them alive. All that they can do in this cruel world is hope. Hope that the titans won't break the inner walls. Hope that they will survive. Hope that they can seen their friends again.

He killed the Deviant titan in no time. He slowly came to realize that he was surrounded by titans. Too many for him to handle alone. He looked into the distance to see his comrades enter the supply building. A smile formed on his face. "Good, I'm glad they made it." He looked at the titans, there is three of them. He only has enough blades to kill two. He attacked the fastest looking one first, so he could try to escape the third one. The two were dead quickly, but not quick enough. The third sent him flying backwards, into the rubble of a collapsed building. Jolting pains went through his body. His hands went down to where the most pain was coming from, his abdomen. He felt something sharp, something that shouldn't be there. He looked down and saw what was once a pillar from a building, sticking out of his abdomen, covered in blood. His vision is slowly fading. "So this is where I die." He made his choice and for once he believes that he made the right one. "Goodbye to this beautiful, cruel world." With his last words said he closed his eyes, and accepted death.

Sorry about the short chapter. This might be a two-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

The former members of the 104th Trainees Squad stood looking out the of windows of the supply building. Looking for him. Fearing that the worst had happened, and they lost another friend. No not friend, They were more than friends they were like a family. A family that felt each others sorrow, loneliness, and joy. A family that stuck together. A family that mourns everyday for their losses.

"Where is Jean?"

"He went off to fight a Deviant type, Mikasa." Armin stated, fighting the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

"And you didn't help him!"

"No, he said he could handle it." The small blond male had tears streaming down his face. Silence was all that followed.

Nobody had questioned Jean's actions, and even if they did they didn't say a word. At that time, they only feared for their own lives, they only cared about if they lived. They didn't have time to care about if he lived or died, they were to focused on themselves. They regret their decision. To them, they made the wrong choice.

After the battle

The hole in the wall was taken care care of by the one and only, Eren Yager. The military branches were now recording the lives that were lost. The group that was once with Jean, now looked for any sign of him. Hoping, that he was simply unconscious, and not dead. If only they knew how wrong they were. They should've know the second he didn't return, that he was dead. They turned a blind eye to the truth, and continued their search. Only to be devastated. They had found him, impaled. The boy that was once so full of life, was now confirmed dead. The hazel eyes that held joy and sorrow, now closed forever. The arms that held the ones he loved, now limp and cold. The mouth that showed some many expressions, now only show one, a smile. A smile that will forever stay on his face. A smile that welcomed death.

The dinning hall is now silent, for Eren has no one to pick a fight with. Dealing with the military police is now harder, because now there is no one to take Erens place. Training sessions are now dull, because now there is no one that holds Marco's smile. Mikasa grew her hair out, because the one that was now dead had once complemented her on it. When they had lost him, they had lost a member of their small, broken family.

Everyone makes choices in this world, you just have to hope you make the right one.


End file.
